conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Bäladiri/Lexicon
Agriculture, Flora :máθïl, máulnas - n. *mạθul ::olive, olive tree :fiðnátšïs, fiðnažúnas - n. *fịθanatšus ::rice crop :sëdárë, sëdájnas - n. *so-dạre ::berry, small fleshy stoneless fruit Chemistry :kírïs, kînas - n. *kịris ::seasalt; sodium chloride :kír-il, kígh-ø̄n, k-îdē - vi. adj. *kịrīwūn, *kịrīdeji ::be salty, have a salty taste :kírï, kírās - adj. *kịri ::with a sour or salty taste, sour, salty Avians, Flight :gháprï, ghavrínas - n. *ḡạpri ::pigeon :fújä, fûnas - n. *fụjo ::bird, avian :síp-al, sím-ōn, sim-ádē - vi. sịpāwūn, sịpādeji ::fly, glide on air Felines :θálä, θálās - n. *θạlo ::cat, small household feline ::Remark: morphologically shaped like an adjective, though probably not a nominalisation of anything attested Decay :básïs, báunas - n. *bạsus ::stench :bás-ul, báz-ūn, báudē - vi/vt. *bạsūwūn, *bạsūdeji ::itr. stink, smell, reek ::trn. cause to stink, cause to smell :húmmë, húmmās - adj. *hụmma ::rotten, decayed, festered :húmm-al, húm-ōn, hum-ádē - vi. adj. *hụmmāwūn, *hụmmādeji ::be rotten, festered ::rot, fall apart, decay, fester Vision, Optics :ák-al, ág-ōn, agh-ádē - vt. *ạkāwūn, *ạkādeji ::see, spot :áku, aghúnas - n. *ạkuw ::eye ::Remarks: in addition to the regular plural paradigm that stems from <''aghútis''>, the noun has a dual form that follows the nominative dual in <''aghúpis''> :kórp-al, kórb-ōn, korv-ádē - vt. *kọrpāwūn, *kọrpādeji ::reflect (of light) ::by extension reflect, bounce off self (of generic objects) ::by extension put off, make uninterested in self (of people) ::(trim the edges off of, remove edges from) Motion, Lation :fént:al-járä, fénd:ōn-járä, fenn:ádē-járä - vt. *fẹntāwūn, *fẹntādeji; + fossilised directional ''-járä'' ::pluck out, sharply pull out (of flowers) ::pull on, sharply pull on, quickly tug on ::extract by quickly pulling out :kúll-ul, kúl-ūn, kugh-údē - vi/vt. *kụllūwūn, *kụllūdeji ::itr. arch. arrive, come ::trn. owe, be about to pay (a certain sum of money, recompensation in immonetary value) :kállë, kaghánas - n. *kạlla ::way, road, path, direction of motion :kúll-al, kúl-ōn, kugh-ádē - vi. *kụllāwūn, *kụllādeji ::run, sprint, dash :rík-al, ríg-ōn, righ-ádē - vi. *rịkāwūn, *rịkādeji ::stand, be erect upright, be located :táx-al, tág-ōn, tagh-ádē - vt. *tạxāwūn, *tạxādeji ::swim towards, swim to, swim in the direction of :pátts-al, páts-ōn, paz-ádē - vi/vt. *pạttsāwūn, *pạttsādēji ::itr. leave, go, depart from present location ::trn. leave, depart Metallurgy :θâtën, θāðánas - n. *θạtan ::gold :ség, ségnas (sénngas) - n. a Northern source, via trade ::lead, molybdenum :sáfrë, safránas - n. *sạfra ::iron :mîpä, mīvónas - n. *miẹpo ::silver :véssët, vessánas - n. [from Bassani véssəd] ::patina, thin oxide layer, verdigris :hémmë, hevénas - n. *hẹnme ::copper :gírët - n. [from Bassani gjírəd] ::rust, iron oxide Astronomy :mīvágän, mīváunas - n. mīv-ágän ::one who is in the stars/among the heavens :mīvírës, mīvírās - adj. mīv-írës ::silvery ::stellar, extraterrestrial ::heavenly, divine :θāðágän, θāðáunas - n. θạta-ágän ::the Sun; Hêlios :sâmï, sâuna - n. *sạ̄mu ::the Sun; Physiology :sárrïs, saghúnas - n. *sạrrus ::fracture :sárr-ul, sár-ūn, sagh-údē - vt. *sạrrūwūn, *sạrrūdeji ::to break, to fracture, to crack :atánnï, atëghúnas - n. *atạnnu ::tactile feeling, sensation of touch Anatomy :mážë, mážās - n. irr. mạža ::vertebra ::Remark: derives from an obsolete adjective, "crooked, wry, odd-shaped", that became nominalised. Hydrology :míghï, mînas - n. *mịḡi ::water :sálëθ, sânas - n. *sạlaθ ::sea :gáirïs, gáirïnas - n. *gạjirus ::river, river flow; river bed :gáir-ul, gáigh-ūn, gaj-údē - vi. *gạjirūwūn, *gạjirūdeji ::flow (of rivers, liquids) :θít-al, θíd-ōn, θið-ádē - vt. *θịtāwūn, *θịtādeji ::bring, carry, deliver (of rain, water, bodies of water) Existence :sä:gútt-ul, sä:gút-ūn, sä:gud-údē - vt. *sogụttūwūn, *sogụttūdeji ::destroy, annihilate ::unmake, reverse the process of creation of ::render false, render untrue :kím-ël, kím-un, kî-dē - vt. mort. *kịmawūn, *kịmadeji ::make, create ::render true :kélp-il, kélb-ø̄n, kelv-ídē - vt. *kẹlpīwūn, *kẹlpīdeji ::cause + ::cause, cause to happen ::do, perform, carry out :gíttës, gíttās - adj. *gịttas ::all of, each, the whole of ::Remark: even when used with a singular noun, it triggers plural object agreement in the verb. :žujá - postp/clit. *žu-jạ ::its own, its very, its very own ::Remark: refers the item back as a concrete possession of the subject, emphasising the relationship; attaches as a clitic to an inflected noun phrase, though it behaves semantically much like a postpositional. :gítt-āl, gít-ōn, gið-ádē - vi. adj. ::be whole, be complete, include all of what normally constitutes self :tšáprïs, tšáprās - adj. *tšạprus ::unique ::only, none other than Anthropology Agriculture :bírmë, bighénas - n. *bịrre ::head of cattle; head of dragon (as a unit of measure) :bírmë, bírmë - n. *bịrma ::cattle; dragon cattle (mass noun) ::Remark: Bäladiri mass nouns merge the accusative into the nominative :njúim-al, njúiv-ōn, njuj-ádē - vt. *ñụjmāwūn, *ñụjmādeji ::slaughter (of cattle) for nutritional (not sacrificial) purposes Architecture :kúbïs, kuvínas - n. *kụbis ::house, home, family residence Names :Belágän, Beláunas bel-ágän ::the black one, Black :díss-ul, dís-ūn, diz-údē - vt. *dịssūwūn, *dịssūdēji ::trn. call sby. ( ) sth. ( ) ::trn. call self Music :géss-al, gés-ōn, gez-ádē - vi/vt. *gẹssāwūn, *gẹssādeji ::itr. perform, play music, produce music (in general) ::trn. use instrument ( ) so as to produce music, play, perform :láuk-al, láug-ōn, lāgh-ádē - vi/vt. *lạwakāwūn, *lạwakādeji ::itr. sing, produce melody with voice ::trn. sing, hum (of songs, melodies) Art :bárë, bânas *bạr-a ::incision, etching, groove :búr-ul, búgh-un, bugh-údē - vt. —> *bụr-ūl :: draw, sketch, etch out, inscribe Logic :fólpïn, folvínas - n. (loanword) ::cause, reason, precondition :folvi-sék:ul, folvi-ség:ūn, folvi-segh:údē - vt/vi. folvi-sek:ul ::trn. debate, discuss with ::itr. debate (of a collective; reciprocal) Faces, Masks :gísmä, gisvónas - n. *gịsmo ::bare face, one's uncovered visage :véumä, veuvónas - n. *vẹomo ::covered/masked face :veuvílïn, veuvînas - n. veuv-ilïn ::mask Kinship :súngë, sûnas - n. *sụŋa(s) ::brother :súg-al, súng-ōn, sugh-ádē - vi/vt. *sụgāwūn, *sụgādeji ::itr. be a brother ::trn. be a brother to :úkät, ughónas - n. *ụkot ::kinsman :mírïs, mînas - n. *mịris ::brother, close male cousin :gópär, gomónas - n. *gọpor ::child; young member of family (narrow/extended) :gájtë, gajðánas - n. *gạjita ::ancestor :gújt-ul, gújd-ūn, gujð-údē - vt. *gụjitūwūn, *gụjitūdeji ::be descended from :pílï, pilínas - n. *pịkli ::mother :géughë, géunas - n. *gẹoḡa ::father Age :gǿnt-al, gǿnd-ōn, gøv-ádē - vi. *gẹmtāwūn, *gẹmtādeji ::have own hair grow grey Honour :sánä, sánās - adj. *sạno ::brave, courageous :rátt-al, rát-ōn, rad-ádē - vt. *rạttāwūn, *rạttādeji ::frighten, terrify, cause/instill fear in :gés-al, géz-ōn, gê-dē - vt. *gẹsāwūn, *gẹsādeji ::guard, protect, watch over, ward ::rear/bring up (of children) Control :náppës, namánas - n. *nạppas ::fetters, reins, chains :nápp-al, náp-ōn, nam-ádē - vt. *nạppāwūn, *nạppādeji ::bind, chain; control, keep on a leash Politics :nábïl, náulnas - n. *nạbul ::Imperial emissary, Imperial governor :láθï, lânas - n. *lạθi ::slavery/serfdom in the Imperial system; Imperial serfdom :ärkádžï, ärkáunas - n. (loanword) ::leader, chieftain, duke :ägúrrë, ägúrrās - adj. *o:kụ̄rra ::independent :ilúnnë, ilughánas - n. < *i-lụna ::ally :bädím-il, bädív-ø̄n, bädî-dē - vi. adj. *bọdimīwūn, *bọdimīdeji ::be convenient, be easy, be easily managed, be easily accomplished, be simple to perform :zdóš-al, zdóš-ōn, zdož-âdē - vi/vt. [from earlier Gholla, compare Gholla zdošyan "give self"] ::itr. fien. become a vassal ::itr. be a vassal ::trn. swear fealty to, pledge allegiance to ::trn. align self with sth. (political group, religion, denomination, organisation etc.) Ethnology :bénër, bénās - n. *bẹnar ::nation, ethnic group, people, folk ::Remarks: a nominalised adjective; the adjectival semantics are unattested in Bäladiri. The noun takes plural agreement even when it is singular in form. Religion :ráx-al, rág-ōn, rav-údē - vt. irr. mud. *rạxn̄wūn, *rạxn̄deji ::taboo trn. eat flesh from a being of the same species, cannibalise the dead :múpp-ul, múp-ūn, mub-údē - vt. mud. *mụppm̄wūn, *mụppm̄deji ::taboo trn. eat flesh from a living being; cannibalise the living :kánj-al, káj-ōn, ká-udē - vt. irr. mud. *kạñm̄wūn, *kạñm̄deji ::rel. trn. divine sth. by cracking human bones over a fire :nárg-al, nárg-ōn, nárg-ádē - vt. *nạrgāwūn, *nạrgādeji ::taboo trn. desecrate by ingesting, eating :mīvirômë, mīvirônas - n. mīv-írë-ómë ::divinity, godhood :júttšë, južénas - n. *jụtše ::soul, essence, lifeforce :géutë, géutās - adj. *gẹota ::dead; lifeless (of organic matter) :géut-al, géud-ōn, geuð-ádē - vi. adj. *gẹotāwūn, *gẹotādeji ::be dead, be lifeless (of organic matter) :kút-ul, kúd-ūn, kuð-údē - vi/vt. *kụtūwūn, *kụtūdeji ::itr. pray in chants, pray through music, sing prayers ::trn. sing (a song, prayer) :läkárrës, läkaghánas - n. [from Gholla lakoreloraph "charitability"] ::selflessness, charitability ::state of lacking avarice ::open-heartedness, acceptingness Food Production :sínngë, sínngas - n. *sịŋŋa ::cooked snake :áf-al, áv-ōn, â-dē - vi. *ạfāwūn, *ạfādeji ::to cook, boil, fizzle (of liquids, foods) :andúnë, andúnas - n. *anduna ::millstone, mill :ysám-il, ysáv-ø̄n, ysái-dē - vt. *y:sạmīwūn, *y:sạmīdeji ::to brew, cook, boil, ferment :brásë, braðánas - n. *brạsa ::flour; rice flour :bras-sék:ul, bras-ség:ūn, bras-segh:údē - vi/vt. bras-sek:ul ::itr. to work the fields; work in agriculture; cultivate wheat, cultivate rice ::trn. to cultivate sth. (a plant) Personality :káumën, kāmánas - n. *kạwaman ::moron, idiot, untrustworthy individual, dishonourable individual :káumë, káumās - adj. *kạwama ::moronic, idiotic, stupid, intellectually defective :dípël, dimánas - n. *dịpal ::uncreative/narrowminded individual :dimírës, dimírās - adj. dimë-írës ::uncreative, narrowminded, dull, mechanical ::Remarks: has a doublet in <''dimájrës, dimájrās''> Philosophy :ïpáx-al, ïpág-ōn, ïpav-ádē - vi. *i-pạxāl ::lament, bemoan, complain Aesthetics :játïs, jaðúsas - n. *jạrus ::beauty, excellence in aesthetics :ját-ul, jád-ūn, jað-údē - vi/vt. *jạtūwūn, *jạtūdeji ::itr. be pretty ::trn. cause to be pretty, beautify, decorate :kórp-al, kórb-ōn, korv-ádē - vt. *kọrpāwūn, *kọrpādeji ::trim the edges off of, remove edges from ::smoothen, make less rough ::make harmonious, make fitting ::make inconspicuous ::(reflect (of light), cause to bounce off self (of generic objects), put off (of people)) Secrecy :gáddž-al, gádž-ōn, gaž-ádē - vi/vt. *gạddžāwūn, *gạddžādeji ::itr. sneak, crawl, move while outside field of vision ::itr. move unnoticed, move unnoticeably ::trn. steal, take, confiscate :sïnkóirë, sïnkoiránas - n. [from Gholla sinnakoryā "secrecy, reluctance to divulge one's identity] ::secrecy; informational opaqueness ::lack of trust ::lack of honesty Clothing, Decoration :sûdël, sūnénas - n. *sụ̄dnel ::fur, fur clothing article :mīvéllën, mīveghénas - n. mīv-ellën ::item of silver jewellery; silver ring :sóp-al, sób-ōn, som-ádē - vt. *sọpāwūn, *sọpādeji ::carry on one's surface, wear; be decorated by :kâmmäš, kāvónas - n. *kạ̄mmoš ::hunting charm, hunting trinket, hunter's good luck charm :rëlúðä, rëlûnas - n. [from Gholla oraludhyō "hunting haul"] ::hunting haul, caught prey ::food brought back from a hunt ::hunting trophy Textile :fárghë, faghánas - n. *fạrḡa ::canvas, sturdy cloth; sailcloth, sail canvas Emotions :úkät, ughónas - n. *ụko-t ::happiness :páxït, paxúnas - n. *pạxu-t ::contentness, positivity Warfare, Conflict :šînngë, šīghánas - n. *šīŋŋa ::army; encampment :kórr-il, kór-ø̄n, kogh-áidē - vi/vt. [from Gholla korēn "surrender"] ::itr. surrender, give up, cease fighting ::itr. relent under pressure, give in ::itr. falter, collapse, give in (of geological or architectural structures) ::trn. surrender to sby. ::trn. give in and be taken prisoner by sby. Subterfuge :ïbís-al, ïbíz-ōn, ïb-êdē - vt. *i-bịsāwūn, *i-bịsādeji ::conceal, hide :läbís-al, läbíz-ōn, läb-êdē - vt. *lo-bịsāwūn, *lo-bịsādeji ::uncover, unhide, discover, find, discover the location of :záttš-al, zátš-ōn, zaž-ádē - vt. [from Gholla zošyan "give"] ::pay tribute to, give tribute to ::pay sby. off ::give as tribute; offer as gift Wealth, Commerce :móšpï, možvúnas - n. *mọčpu ::wealth, riches :možvágän, možváunas - n. možv-agän ::wealthy/rich individual :fúrgh-ul, fúr-ūn, fugh-údē - vi/vt. *fụrḡūwūn, *fụrḡūdeji ::itr. be expected to pay up, be thought of as someone who pays up ::itr. pay, use money as the preferred means of commerce ::trn. pay (in money) for, pay money for ::Remark: has a synonymous doublet in fúrvul Morality, Free Will :kóts-ul, kóz-ūn, koð-údē - vt. *kọtsūwūn, *kọtsūdeji ::pick, choose, elect, end up prefering :kótsïs, koðúnas - n. *kọtsus ::choice, pick :kéng-il, kégh-ø̄n, kéidē - vi. adj. *kẹŋīwūn, *kẹŋīdeji ::be right, be correct, be true :sétt-il, sét-ø̄n, sed-ídē - vt. *sẹttīwūn, *sẹttīdeji ::kill, murder, take life from a conscious being or entity Mental :lä-gúrïs - n. lä-*gụris ::carelessness, recklessness, lack of reckoning; involuntary irresponsibility :lägúr-il, lägúgh-ø̄n, lägújdē - vi. *lo-gụrīwūn, *lo-gụrīdeji ::not care, be careless :ïgúr-il, ïgúgh-ø̄n, ïgújdē - vi/vt. *i-gụrīwūn, *i-gụrīdeji ::itr. be careful, pay attention ::itr. be paranoid; overthink (in general) ::trn. overthink (sth.) ::trn. monitor, observe ::trn. pay attention to; show special interest in ::itr. be understanding, be compassionate ::trn. show interest in, understand :lûtt-al, lût-ōn, lūd-ádē - vt. *lụwtāwūn, *lụwtādeji ::intuitively know, be aware of ::intuit, realise without conscious action/based on previous experience ::be (intuitively) familiar with :ïkóg-il, ïkóv-ø̄n, ïkójdē - vt. *i-kọxnīwūn, *i-kọxnīdeji ::intend to do + ::intend to make ::measure out (of fabric) :súttët, sudánas - n. *sụttat ::dream, nighttime visions Verbal :géss-al, gés-ōn, gez-ádē - vt. *gẹčsāwūn, gẹčsādeji ::trn. argue with, quarrel with, debate (sby) ::trn. engage in debate with, confront :gémbë, gevánas - n. *gemba ::derog. imbecile, cretin ::derog. bitch (of women) Numbers, Order :gérë, gérās - adj. *gẹra ::previous, former, the last counted :gér-al, gégh-ōn, g-êdē - vi. adj. *gẹrāwūn, *gẹrādeji ::be the previous, be the former, be the last counted :páθï, pájnas - n. *pạṯi ::end, termination :púθ-il, púð-ø̄n, p-ŷdē - vi. adj. *pụṯīwūn, *pụṯīdeji ::to be the final, terminal, last in line :púθï, púθās - adj. *pụṯi ::final, terminal, last Geography, Geology :párpï, parvínas - n. *pạrpi ::bottom, geometrical/geographical lowest limit; sea floor :sáččät, sažónas - n. *sạtšot ::boulder :súčč-ul, súč-ūn, suž-údē - vt. *sụtšūwūn, *sụtšūdeji ::block the path/flow of (a river, stream) :géšmï, gežvúnas - n. *gẹčmu ::rocky protrusion, cliff, promontory :mêrët, mêrās - n. *mẹ̄rat ::world, existence ::Remarks: a nominalised adjective; the adjectival semantics are unattested in Bäladiri Time :sérrë, sérrās - adj. *sẹrra ::imminent, upcoming ::adv. imminently, soon, 'about to' :sájkä, sájkās - adj. *sạjko ::current, present, up-to-date ::adv. currently, now :géssës, géssās - adj. *gẹssas ::recent, near (in time) ::adv. a short while ago, a short while in the future, recently, imminently :sajvómë, sajvônas - n. sajk-omë ::present ::current time; current era ::the modern age :íššï, ižúnas - n. *ịššu ::day, daytime :zútä, zuðónas - n. *zụto ::moon, month, period of ~49 days :gémïk, géuna - n. *gẹmuk ::year; period of ~628 days :gámmï, gavúnas - n. *gạmmu ::night, nighttime ::day (from midnight to midnight) :kírr-il, kír-ø̄n, kigh-ídē - vi. *kịḡrīwūn, *kịḡrīdeji ::pass (of time) :gúmmï, gúmmās - adj. *gụmmu ::nocturnal, nighttime, nightly ::adv. today :ýžël, ýžās - n. *ẏžal ::morning, dawn :kísë, kísās - adj. *kịsa ::later in time ::adv. later, later in time; thus, afterwards :góngä, góngās - adj *gọŋka ::earlier in time ::adv. before, prior, just now ::postp. before, prior to Weather :bîfël, bîlnas - n. *bị̄fil ::hoarfrost; frost on leaves ::frozen dew ::frostbite Colours :bélë, bênas - n. *bẹle ::black, blackness :bél-il, bégh-ø̄n, bé-idē - vi. adj *bẹlīwūn, *bẹlīdeji ::be black, be very dark; be in the shadows :sókkïs, soghínas - n. *sọkkis ::dim blue, blue-grey, cool grey :sókk-il, sók-ø̄n, sogh-ídē - vt. *sọkkīwūn, *sọkkīdeji ::dye blue, dye grey ::beat up ::flood, drench Conjunctions :ší .... ší - conj. *ši ::either .... or :gáitä - conj. [from gál and the inherited cliticised conjunction *''to''] ::and, as well as, adding, in addition to :grántä - conj. [from gál and the inherited cliticised conjunction *''to''] ::thus, afterwards, adding to that, in addition :tä - conj. *to ::and; cliticised conjunction that binds two verbs without directly and independently subordinating either ::and; conjunction that binds two simple NPs that agree in case ::Remarks: is used to tie a subordinated verb to its superordinated clause Demonstratives :jak-''' - mmf. *njak- ::so, in a manner close to me ::this one, like this one ::Remark:' forms various demonstratives and undergoes lenition :'jagháttšë, jaghažánas''' - n. jak-*ačča ::this place, here, these surroundings :jákës, jákās - adj. jak-*as ::this, this one, like this :jaghámën, jagháunas - n. jak-amën ::this individual, this thing, this one :jághmï, jaghmās - adj. jak=mï ::now, present, current :leuk-''' - mmf. *la-njak- ::in any manner, in any way ::any one, like any ::Remark:' forms various demonstratives and undergoes lenition :'leughámën, leugháunas''' - n. leuk-amën ::any individual, any thing, anything Interrogatives :zat-''' - mmf. *nzat- ::which out of many, which out of two ::Remark:' forms various interrogatives and undergoes lenition :'zállë, zállës''' - intr. zat-lë ::what, which Quantity :géntër, géntās - adj. *gẹntar ::some of, a number of Metamodifiers :žōr - mmf. *žuar ::so, in such a way (pseudo-demonstrative without a reference) ::in a large way, in an extremely large amount ::inconcievably, immeasurably Postpositions :ójï - postp. *ọju ::+ : coming from down towards the speaker :ózï - postp. *ọzu ::+ : coming from up towards the speaker :súrï - postp. *sụri ::+ : coming from the primary verb argument towards ::+ : given by the primary verb argument to :šë - postp. *ša ::+ : carrying ::+ : accompanying :járä - postp. *jạro ::+ : out of (the interior of) and away from :zárä - postp. *zạro ::+ : into (the interior) and towards :já - postp. *jạ ::+ : 's; marks both inalienable and alienable concrete possession :sántë - postp. *sạnta ::+ : 's; marks abstract possessive relationships, such as kinship and abstract possessed objects. ::Remarks: the postposition has an unstressed alternant in <''sën''> :sū - postp. *sū ::+ : about/concerning ; statically atop of :jí - postp. *ji ::+ : not knowing (about) :zä - postp. *zo ::+ : on the surface of ::+ : in (a conversation, book, mass of content, dream) :gët - postp. *gat ::+ : on the surface of :njër - postp. *ñer ::+ : beyond, across, on the other side of :yn - postp. *ịun ::+ : because of, due to, in agreement/support of ::Remark: epenthetically takes after vowels /l/ Possessives :jághï - part. poss. já-ïghï ::my, mine ::Remarks: a possessive particle that syntactically behaves like an adjective but doesn't inflect; is the result of an unproductive postposition prefixation process onto clitic pronouns Copuloids :lâ - part. cop. *lạ̄ ::not, isn't Light Verbs :áθ-il, áð-ø̄n, áidē - vl. *ạθīwūn, *ạθīdeji ::have to, must, be obliged to, ought to; + :xír-il, xígh-ø̄n, xîdē - vl. *xịrīwūn, *xịrīdeji ::almost do; fail to, barely be unable to, try to; + :g-ál, g-ôn, g-áde - vl. *gaun, *gadeji ::add, increment ::Remarks: the verb is obsolescent and used primarily in fixed lexical items :úr-ël, úgh-un, úd-dē - vl. mort. *ụrawūn, *ụradeji ::have to, ought to; + ::Remarks: the verb is used to make imperatives as Bäladiri doesn't mark imperatives morphologically :gh-ûl, gh-ûn, g-ûdē - vl. cop. *ḡụ̄wūn, *gụ̄deji ::continue being, remain + ::Remarks: the verb has a copulative character Derivations Noun–Verb Pairs One of the more common correspondences between noun-verb pairs is that of coordinate cognates: nouns that ended in one of { *-as *-is *-us } will most frequently have a verb formed directly from the same root that is respectively either earthy, solar or lunar. This is visible in coordinated pairs such as ‹'náppës :: náppal'› (fetters :: to bind) and ‹'gáirïs :: gáirul'› (river :: to flow). Many noun roots without a nominal suffix that corresponds to a verbal equivalent have verb analogues with ablaut; a common alternation is <'a — u'> (noun-to-verb), as with <'bárë :: búrul'> (incision :: to draw). Noun-to-Verb Derivations All productive Bäladiri N→V derivational suffix complexes are bi- or trisyllabic and have a monosyllabic 'core' and a thematic vowel; some non-productive suffixes remain that are monosyllabic or that have four or more syllables. All suffixes cause a stress shift and accompanying lenition. :'-sek:ul, -seg:ūn, -segh:údē' - vi. *-sekūwūn, *-sekūdeji ::to work so as to acquire noun Noun-to-Noun Derivations :'-ágän, -áunas' *-akonās ::one who embodies the concept of, one who has the properties of :'-ílïn, -înas' *-ilinās ::intrinsic to, essential to, vital part of :'-éllën, -eghénas' -ellenās ::that which is made of, that which is wrought out of, that which is made up of Noun-to-Adjective Derivations :'-írës, -írās' *-ira-ās ::reminding of, resembling, having the characteristics of (a member of the set of) Adjective-to-Noun Derivations :'-ómë, -ônas' *-oma-nās ::forms abstract, conceptual nouns related to the adjective Verbal Prefixes :'lä-, lë-' *la-, *le- ::forms antonyms from some verbs :'sä-' *so- ::forms revertives from verbs Category:Bäladiri